Crhonicles of Roge
by Yami Kamigami
Summary: Esta es una historia diferente a la ya conocida, tiene como protagonista a Roge un descendiente del Clan Uchiha y su grupo de amigos los cuales tendrán que enfrentar los problemas que les presenta el mundo ninja.


_**Capitulo 1: Aprendan mi Nombre - El Gran Roge**_

Varios años antes de todo, esta es una historia un poco diferente a la ya contada, en una aldea de desconocido nombre, se veía a una persona entrar, esta traía un traje estilo jonin, pero era todo de un tono negro, en su rostro posaban vendajes que cubrían su identidad, tan solo dejando ver sus ojos.

Aquel hombre pasaba desapercibido entre la oscuridad de la noche, llegando hasta una de las casas y entraba por la ventana de esta –ya llegue- decía con un tono tranquilo.

Se veía una pelirroja recostada en cama, esta tenía una sonrisa y susurraba –no grites, que alguien se dará cuenta-.

-eso no importa… aquí está tu medicina- con tono orgulloso, mientras estiraba su mano con medicinas en ella.

-gracias- la pelirroja tomaba las medicinas y le daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El sujeto se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la chica -¿como has estado?-.

–tengo una sorpresa para ti- tomaba su vientre –vamos a tener un hijo- se ruborizaba.

Detrás de su máscara se notaba una sonrisa de alegría –que gran noticia- se agachaba a acariciar el rostro de la chica.

En aquel momento aquella pareja celebraba alegre, sin esperar lo que vendría pronto.

_**/9 Meses Después/**_

Se miraba aquella aldea siendo atacada por ninjas, la aldea estaba en fuego, la gente corría y se podía sentir la desesperación en el aire, la pelirroja de antes acababa de tener a su bebe, trataba de correr pero no podía, se sentía muy débil, pronto se encontraba rodeada.

-por favor, no le hagan daño mi hijo- decía la chica desesperada para solo recibir carcajadas.

-los mataremos a todos- decía uno de los ninjas.

Ese ninja de pronto caía al suelo con una herida en la espalda –no se atrevan a tocarles- se veía al pelinegro enmascarado el cual desenfundaba su espada para pelear.

Los ninjas atacaban pero el lograba esquivar todo con agilidad y grandes reflejos.

-corre, mientras yo los detengo- decía el chico enmascarado, la pelirroja asentía y corría lejos mientras el ninja continuaba peleando recibiendo cada vez mas heridas *pensar que llegaría a dar mi vida por alguien… je vive y lucha hijo* una espada le atravesaba en el momento menos esperado.

La joven llegaba a una especie de cueva oscura y húmeda, donde se refugiaba y escondía esperando a que el tiempo pasase.

_**/3 Días Después/**_

Se encontraban la pelirroja y su hijo, a la mujer se le veía un poco moribunda, pues no había comido en 3 días, pero a ella no le importaba, solo trataba de que su hijo no sufriera.

El bebe era muy pequeño, de pelo rojo como la madre, y de ojos grises como el padre.

La joven se encontraba preocupada por el padre del bebe el cual se quedo peleando, el tan solo pensar en que murió le estremecía, a esta se le marcaban los huesos en la piel, su cara era muy seca y pálida, parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

De pronto se escuchaban pasos por aquel lugar, sonaban cada vez más cerca de aquel lugar, esto le preocupaba a la pelirroja, la cual trataba de correr pero la falta de energía no se lo permitía, temblando caía al suelo, tan solo asegurando a su hijo para ver como llegaba alguien frente a ella.

Era uno de los ninjas encargados de la aniquilación, este se encontraba haciendo una revisión del área, el ninja tenía unos pantalones abombados azules celestes con rayas negras, su pecho estaba desnudo tan solo un tirante azul marino, sus sandalias eran blancas pero con manchas negras, y tenía unos brazaletes con el mismo patrón, en su rostro posaba una mascarilla blanca que cubría la mitad inferior, con una banda que tenía el sello de la aldea oculta de la neblina, su pelo era puntiagudo, y en su espalda colgaba una espada gigante, este ninja era conocido como Zabuza.

-al parecer quedo alguien vivo- decía Zabuza con una voz seria.

Al escuchar esto rápidamente la pelirroja cubría a su hijo con su propio cuerpo -no permitiré que toques a mi hijo- le comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

El ninja veía el bebe el cual comenzaba a llorar al notar que su mama se encontraba asustada –no se preocupe, sus muerte será rápida, me asegurare de que no sufra- de manera fría.

-no, no, no- sujetaba fuerte a su hijo mientras gritaba desesperada.

Este escena le recordaba a Zabuza cuando tenía 5 años y veía como sus padres eran asesinado por ninjas, pero el lograba salir con vida, esto hacia que se compadeciera del pequeño niño.

-sé que me arrepentiré después- el ninja tomaba al bebe de las ropas y lo alzaba alejándolo de la mamá –me asegurare de que este bien- desenfundaba su espada.

La chica solo sonreía para ver como la espada del ninja se abalanzaba sobre ella y luego la sangre que salpicaba por la cueva –g…gracias- le salían lágrimas.

_**/4 Años Después/**_

Se veía a un chico de pelo rojo y ojos grises, este se encontraba en una especie de orfanato, se veía como corría por el lugar con un bote de pintura en una mano y una brocha en el otro -jamas me atraparan!-.

Había 2 personas detrás de el intentando detenerlo.

-kuso!- notaba que ya estaban cerca -ya les dije, al pintarles la entrada hice que se viera mas bonito- decía al no comprender el porque estaban molestos -que hago?- tratando de despistar a quienes le seguían lanzaba el bote de pintura hacia el suelo usándolo como si fuese bomba de humo creando una ventana, así cuando recuperaron la vista los demás, el chico ya no se encontraba.

-a donde se fue?- decía uno de ellos volteando a todos lados.

-no pudo ir muy lejos- decía el otro mientras se separaban para buscar a aquel chico.

Se veía al pelirrojo sentado sobre la copa de un árbol que se encontraba a un lado del lugar donde había desaparecido -ahora como bajare?- se decía a si mismo ya que estaba muy alto.

-eso fue muy divertido- decía una chica que le veía por una de las ventanas del edificio.

-ah personas- se asustaba aquel chico -por favor no digas nada, si me encuentran me ira muy mal- rogaba desesperado.

-tranquilo, pasa- le daba espacio para que pudiese entrar por la ventana, el chico rápidamente entraba -soy Fu y tu?- decía aquella chica, se veía que tenia pelo verde claro, recogido por un broche de un lado, ojos naranjas.

-soy Roge- el chico le veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-veo que tienes habilidad con las técnica ninja- decía aquella chica.

-en mi tiempo libre practico- Roge se frotaba la nuca -nunca te había visto por aquí-.

-acabo de llegar, viajo de un lugar a otro- decía Fu mientras suspiraba.

-¿y así como haces amigos?- decía el pelirrojo.

-no tengo amigos, ni familia, solo hago lo que el señor feudal me pide- tenia la mirada un poco perdida.

-en ese caso yo seré tu hermano- decía Roge con una gran sonrisa.

-e-enserio!- le abrazaba -eso es genial, seras mi onnichan- se le veía una gran sonrisa a aquella chica pues era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía eso.

Roge correspondía el abrazo para luego separarse -bien, mejor me voy, me han de estar buscando- se apuraba a irse pero de repente volteaba -nos vemos onnechan- sonreía y salia corriendo por los pasillo mientras Fu solo se despedía con la mano, cuando se veía como chocaba con uno de los señores que le buscaban.

-al fin te encontramos, ahora veras mocoso- le tomaban de la camisa y lo alzaban.

Ya en la oficina principal se le veía a un señor ya viejo, de pelo canoso y muchas arrugas, Roge estaba sentado frente a el con la mirada baja -como puede ser que te comportes así?, eres un prodigio niño, pero no sabes aprovechar tu talento, hace ya dos años que llegaste aquí y no has traído mas que problemas- se le veía muy molesto pero luego se calmaba -Roge, ya no se que hacer contigo- suspiraba y se frotaba la frente -hoy en la tarde te quedaras a limpiar lo que pintaste- se volteaba -ahora vete que tengo mucho papeleo-.

Roge se retiraba con prisa, y esperaba a que pasasen las horas para salir a limpiar como le habían ordenado -que molestia- tallaba la pared con un trapo cuando veía pasar a vario ninjas dentro del orfanato -ninjas aquí?, que raro- le entraba curiosidad y decidía ir a ver.

Se escondía viendo a aquellos tres sujetos que habían llegado a hablar con el encargado, apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación.

-venimos por la jinchuriki- decía uno de ellos con tono autoritario.

-como les dije antes, no se las daré, no importa cuantos vengan- decía el viejito molesto y era tomado por el cuello y le amenazaban.

-acaso dijiste que no?- se encontraban molestos aquellos ninjas.

-dejen al señor en paz!- decía Roge saliendo de su escondite tratando de amenazarles.

Le veían y reían -solo es niño- se tranquilizaban un poco -vete a jugar- de pronto el que hablaba recibía un golpe con una roca de parte del pelirrojo -ahora si veras- el ninja corría hacia Roge y este tan solo se movía hacia un lado.

-no me atraparas- el chico daba un salto apoyándose sobre la cara del sujeto así brincando mas alto.

-eres una molestia!- gritaba aquel ninja y tiraba tres kunais hacia aquel chico el cual estaba en el aire indefenso.

Roge hacia sellos de manos -arte ninja: jutsu bola de fuego- de su boca salia un bola de fuego contrarrestando los kunais.

-como es posible que un niño pueda usar ninjutsu- suspiraba -pero aun sigue siendo un niño- esquivaba la bola de fuego, tiraba varias shurikens hacia Roge y cuando este las estaba por esquivar otro de los ninjas le sujetaba por detrás haciendo que las shurikens le golpeasen.

-ahh!- el chico de pelirrojo gritaba adolorido y caía el suelo pues la sangre salia de su cuerpo.

-Roge!- decía aquel viejito preocupado.

-tiene un día para darnos a la jinshuriki Fu o nos la llevaremos a la fuerza, entiende?- decía aquel ninja, cuando veía como las shuriken eran regresados cortando una de sus mejillas.

-van tras mi onnechan, no los puedo dejar ir- el chico se levantaba a penas ya que había perdido mucha sangre.

El ninja rápidamente se acercaba y le sujetaba dandole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago dejandole incapaz de luchar -en la vida hay enemigos que no podrás derrotar- Roge caía al suelo adolorido.

-nos vemos en un día- decía el líder ellos mientras se alejaba con su grupo por detrás.

Ya había pasado un día, Roge abría sus ojos levemente, notaba que estaba en su cama, rápidamente volteaba a todas partes -aun estoy a tiempo- el pelirrojo se levantaba rápidamente y corría por el pasillo al cuarto de la peliverde.

Fu se encontraba observando el exterior por la ventana, era interrumpida por aquel chico gritando -onne-chan!- saltaba a abrazar a la chica.

La peli verde sonreía leve para luego ver al chico -que sucede ni-chan?- un poco confundida.

-vendrán por ti, tenemos que hacer algo!- decía alarmado aquel chico.

-veo que ya despertaste Roge- decía aquel viejo que se encontraba en la puerta viéndoles.

Roge se sorprendía -viejo...- trataba de disimular -como le fue en el día-.

-esos bandidos no se detendrán por nada- el viejo suspiraba -no creo que diré esto... pero- les veía decidido -Roge toma a Fu y vallanse, quiero que estén lejos de aquí cuando aquellos ninjas vengan-.

-pero viejo que sucederá con usted?- decía el joven pelirrojo preocupado.

-no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien- le daba una sonrisa y posaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico -confió en ti, eres un prodigio- volteaba a ver a Fu -protege a la chica, as ese favor a este viejo-.

Roge bajaba la mirada para luego gritar -BIEN, YO ME ENCARGARE- volteaba a ver a la peli verde -vamos ya mismo- le salían unas cuantas lagrimas y veía como Fu afirmaba con la cabeza.

-te prometo que nos volveremos a ver Roge- el viejo reía y luego giraba para retirarse -le conseguiré tiempo-.

Mientras se retiraba Roge y Fu escapaban por una de las ventanas del lugar mientras el viejo llegaba a su despacho -al fin ese chico podrá cumplir su sueño- se sentaba frente a la mesa mientras se le veía una pequeña sonrisa -viajar por el mundo y ser libre-.

De pronto se veía como aquella tranquilidad era interrumpida por el grupo de ninjas que entraban -ya se decidió viejo, nos dará al Jinshuriki?- decía con un tono burlón el líder de estos.

-me niego a entregarles a Fu- decía aquel viejo con un carácter decidido mientras golpeaba la mesa, era sujetado del cuello por el ninja apretándole.

-lo dejare simple- alzaba a aquel viejo del cuello -dime donde esta el jinshuriki si aprecias tu vida-.

-no te lo diré- aquel viejo estaba seguro, pero de pronto se veía aquella escena y el como su pecho era atravesado por la espada de aquel ninja haciendo que escupa sangre.

-busquen por todo el lugar- decía mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo inmóvil del viejo con su muerte asegurada.

Donde Roge y Fu se veía como ya tenían tiempo caminando, estaban cansados y tenían hambre.

-ni-chan, tengo hambre!- decía la peliverde tomándose el estomago.

-yo también onne-chan, pero no tenemos dinero- el pelirrojo miraba el cielo -ese viejo no nos dio tiempo de agarrar nada- suspiraba.

Fu miraba a todos lados cuando veía un puesto de frutas -ven!- le decía a su acompañante mientras le jalaba del brazo -tomaremos una manzana- decía susurrando.

-eso esta mal- decía Roge negando con la cabeza.

-no pasa nada si solo lo hacemos una vez- le pone ojos tiernos -por tu onne-chan-.

El pelirrojo solo suspiraba, para a continuación escabullirse sin que el vendedor se de cuenta y tomar dos manzanas -bien- decía para si mismo, cuando estaba a punto de irse el vendedor volteaba y le veía.

-maldito mocoso, a donde vas?- decía molesto e intentaba agarrarle.

-corre- decía mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsista que tenia colgando de la cintura de su pantalón -Técnica de Escape: Bomba de Tinta- lanzaba la bolsa al suelo y al estallar salia volando mucha pintura por todos lados permitiendole escapar debido a la distracción.

Fu y Roge se encontraba corriendo con la comida cuando el pelirrojo chocaba con alguien y tropezaba.

-se perdieron niños- decía con tono burlón y sarcástico aquel sujeto, pues era el ninja que les estaba buscando -ahora verán- entre varios sujetaban a Fu mientras el líder pateaba a Roge.

-tsk.. suelten a mi onne-chan- decía Roge mientras se levantaba herido.

El ninja solo reía -te refieres a la jinshuriki?- tomaba a Fu y le tiraba al suelo para luego golpearle.

-déjala!- decía Roge molesto y apuñaba sus manos para golpear a aquel ninja pero le golpeaban de nuevo.

-que nunca aprenderás niño?- decía mientras sacaba un kunai.

*solo me quedan 3 bombas* pensaba mientras sujetaba las bolsas de pintura en su pantalón -toma- lanzaba una bomba de pintura hacia la cara del sujeto pero este solo la desviaba con el kunai para luego como ver Roge daba un salto para golpear a los demás ninjas así librando a Fu.

-estas bien onne-chan?- la peliverde le respondía con una sonrisa pero eran interrumpidos.

Se veis como la espalda de Fu se llenaba de senbons haciendole salir sangre -Jutsu Dragón de Fuego- decía el ninja apuntando a la Jinshuriki pero solo se ve como se cruzaba con una bolsa de pintura haciendo que explote.

Roge se encontraba frente a Fu protegiendole, su mirada era baja, ya no se encontraba desesperado, si no, molesto -dime, que sucedió con el viejo?-.

-lo mate- decía aquel ninja de manera burlona.

-bien, significa no debo contenerme- alzaba su mirada dejando ver aquellos ojos rojizos y con marcas negras, esta era una habilidad que hacia temblar incluso al ninja, era conocida como sharingan.

-como es posible que un mocoso como tu tenga esa habilidad?- el ninja se alteraba un poco para luego recuperar la confianza -bueno, sigues siendo un niño-.

-que empiece el juego- decía Roge de manera fría psicótica, se veía como lanzaba rocas hacia aquel ninja.

El ninja las desviaba rápidamente -eso es todo?- su tono era burlón hasta el momento de la ultima roca, la cual al desviarla dejaba ver que solo era una distracción pues detrás de ella se encontraba una bolsa de pintura que al intentar desviarla se rompía cubriendo de pintura el rostro de aquel ninja impidiéndole ver.

-mocoso!- gritaba furioso tratando de quitarse la pintura del rostro.

Cuando lograba quitarse la pintura de los ojos miraba a todas partes buscando al pelirrojo sin éxito.

-no te sorprendas- este estaba detrás del ninja y antes de que reaccione le pegaba una patada en el espinazo -en la vida hay enemigos que no podrás derrotar- al ninja le pesaban las palabras pues eran la mismas que el había usado.

-mocoso!- el ninja tras caer adolorido, escupía sangre y volteaba a ver al niño intentando hacer algo.

-Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego- decía Roge acabando con el ninja.

Ardiendo entre las llamas de aquel jutsu se escuchaban sus gritos, mientras que Roge solo le veía mientras su sharingan era desactivado -ahora debo buscar ayuda para Fu...- tras decir esto ultimo caía debilitado perdiendo la conciencia.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, muy lejos de allí, se veía a un viejo el cual frotaba su barba -la Jinshuriki del Nanabi a huido?- tenia frente a el a un ambu -se fue con Roge... Que hacia un Uchiha en ese orfanato?- se escucha su profundo suspiro -quiero que vallan por ambos y les traigan a todo costo- su mirada se volvía fría -si alguien interfiere, matenlo-.

El ambu afirmaba con la cabeza -entendido-.

_**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo... ¿Que sucederá con Roge y Fu?... ¿Pronto lo sabrán?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
